


Before You Go

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: First Person, M/M, Mention of Death, Mourning, Nines being upset, No real story here, Sad, just some short sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Just once. Just once more, say it to me, before you go... Say you love me one more time, Gavin...





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while listening to some hella sad instrumental music, haha I’m sad :,)  
> Anyway, this is supposed to sound slightly poetic, or at least that’s what I’m hoping for. It may sound that way, or it may not, i dont really know, but regardless, I hope y’all enjoy! (As much as you can enjoy something sad, anyway XD)

Can you tell me, just one last time, before you go?

Can you give me a sign, at least?

Can you whisper it?

Can you gesture it?

Can you do something, anything, to convey it to me?

Anything would suffice, I promise.

Even a simple hum in response would ease my mind, knowing you at least heard me.

But you're not telling me.

You're not giving me a sign.

You're not whispering it, you're not gesturing it.

You're not doing anything, except loosely clutching your side, and I don't understand. I just don't...understand.

I keep repeating it, you know.

Those three words that I have grown so accustomed to saying. I keep repeating that phrase.

That phrase, the one that you barely use, yet convey it in different ways. But you're not conveying it.

You have left me saying the phrase, only to receive no reciprocation.

I want to hear it. I want to hear the phrase come from your rough lips, just once more, before you go.

Please.

Please.

I'm pulled to my feet, you are rolled to your back.

Familiar arms tug me backwards, familiar arms tug you backwards as well.

I resist, but you don't. You remain still.

Motionless. Breathless.

I scream.

You do not.

I plead.

You do not.

I cry.

You do not.

I love you.

I know you love me.

But I cannot hear you saying it.

So please, Gavin. Just once more. Once more, before you go. Tell me that you love me one more time, before death accepts you into his cold embrace.

...

But he already has.


End file.
